The last secret
by ArinnaVal
Summary: AU set in the future.


**Title: The last secret**

**Fandom: The Borgias**

**Characters: Cesare/Lucrezia**

**Story: AU set in the future. **

**Warning: Incest, because Cesare and Lucrezia after all.**

**A/N: Not betaed and probably made few typos, but I hope they are not too many. lol Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

A lonely horseman was coming down the road.

Lucrezia looked at the window. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She just had learned the news of Cesare's death. It was as if her heart was shattered in millions pieces. He was the only one that she could love with her whole heart. It didn't matter what he had done. It didn't matter how bad he was. It didn't matter how many people suffered because of him. Cesare was the only one who could hold her heat.

His hands were covered in blood. Lucezia was well aware of that. She wasn't stupid. However, every time his eyes met hers, Lucrezia was able to forget all of his mistakes. When his lips touched hers, she was able to forget the whole damn world. Because it was him. It was Cesare, her Cesare.

"You have to come quickly, milady!" Her maid knocked on the door. "We need you downstairs, please!"

"I told you to leave me!" Lucrezia was able to say through tears. "I need more time!"

"But… milady… there is a man… and he was riding your husband's horse." The maid stammered and Lucrezia clenched her jaw. The last thing she wanted to do now was to deal with her husband's problems.

She brushed her tears and walked to the door. "Who's that man?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I don't know, milady." The maid looked startled. "He's all covered in blood and barely breathing. His face…" The young woman shuddered. "We can't see his face. It's all covered in blood."

"Could that be Alfonso?" Lucrezia asked a bit annoyed. She honestly couldn't care less if that was in fact her husband. "If it's him, you should just… take him to his chambers and call the physician."

The maid was almost ready to cry. He hands were shaking. "We don't know, milady. Can you please, come and see?"

"Alright!" Lucrezia's face was cold when she pushed the young maid out of her way. "Where did you take him?"

"Guest room." Her maid was following her down the corridor.

Lucrezia pushed the door open and walked in the small room. The man, who was lying over the big bed, was noble. She could say at least that. The maid hadn't lied to her. He was covered in blood. His breathing was barely noticeable. Lucezia sighed and stepped close to the bed. She took the damp cloth from the servant, who was staying close to the bed as well. Then she slowly placed it over the noble's forehead.

"My love…" His whisper made her fall on her knees. That couldn't be true.

"Milady?" The voice of her maid, made her shiver. "Should we call the physician?"

"Yes." She whispered, but then cleared her throat. "Yes and… just.. just go!" She looked at the servants in the room. "You all go! Now!"

They all left quietly, knowing Lucrezia's temper when she's angry or upset. No one wanted to be near her when she was like that. Now they all hurry up to follow her instructions. If that noble man was the one she was thinking, no one should know that he was here.

"I've never thought… I'd come here… like this." He whispered again and she forced herself to look at him.

"You're not real…" She leaned closer to his face. "If you're a dream… I don't want to wake up, please."

"Don't be sad my love." His words were like a caress. "You know how much I hate that."

"Cesare…" She whispered close to his lips. "They told me…"

"They tried and they killed someone…." Cesare coughed and she helped him to drink some water. "They thought it was me, but I wasn't…" He babbled and his eyes almost closed.

"But…"

"I'm dead, my love." Cesare took all the strength left in him to lift up his arm. His hand touched Lucrezia's face. She leaned on his palm with a heavy sigh. "I have to be."

"Who died then?" Her eyes searched his. "Who?"

"Your… husband." He whispered the last word and his hand fall back on the bed. His eyes closed and Lucrezia's screams echoed in the palace.

This was the beginning of her last lie. She was free at last, they were.

The scars on his face were so deep that they left marks when they started to heal. Lucrezia stood by his bed every night until she was sure that he was going to live. She told everyone that, the noble guy on the horse was her husband. However, he was injured so badly that his face was going to be marked forever. Few scars covered the both sides of it and his stubble, covered the lower side.

No one said even word about it. They knew how strange Lucrezia could be. However, the servants were surprised how devoted she became all of a sudden. She hated Alfonso and now she couldn't leave his room while he was recovering.

No one said a word and she was thankful.

Few weeks passed and finally, Lucrezia was able to breathe again. Her heart was on its place. Cesare was here, beside of her. That was more than she even dared to dream about. It was wrong and twisted. However, it was theirs.

"So, Cesare Borgia is dead, my love." Cesare sighed when she lay on the bed close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. "What are we going to do now?"

"Live." She sighed. "Just live."

"It's a lie and you know that. What if someone finds out?"

"No one even cares, my love." She looked at him. "Who cares about the Borgias right now? Papa is dead and as far as everybody know, you too. Who'd care for me?"

He crooked his face when her fingers traced his lips. "Somebody will. They won't just… forget you."

"They will." Lucrezia looked at him with her wrong love in her eyes. "I'll make sure."

"And your children?"

"They're all grown up, Cesare. We'll tell them… when they're ready." She touched his lips with hers. "They are Borgias after all and they could keep… our secret." She whispered the last word and saw the smile on his face when she pulled back.

"Ah, secrets… didn't you get tired of them?"

"That's gonna be my last one… " She sighed when she relaxed in his arms. "Our last one, right Cesare?"

"Yes, my love… It will." His whisper caressed her senses.


End file.
